


Sympathie

by Nelja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa n'aime pas penser des choses déplaisantes, et se retient de les dire, sauf devant quelqu'un qui peut partager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathie

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à la BBC. Après Castrovalva.

Nyssa ne comprend pas comment le Docteur peut éprouver pour le Maître du respect, de l'affection peut-être. Mais elle le voit, même quand il voudrait le cacher.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir des sentiments aussi négatifs. Elle était trop protégée, ou la destruction de Traken l'a elle-même brisée... Par courtoisie, elle les dissimule aussi.

Les nuits seulement, elle confie à Adric combien elle hait l'assassin de son père qui marche avec son cadavre, et lui, à mi-voix, raconte Castrovalva, et les mots ne réparent ni la douleur ni la culpabilité, mais la sympathie aide, un peu.


End file.
